the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, In CaveClan.... "Hi" Lizzardfang meowed to Rainclaw.Shinestar17 (talk) 17:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow was thinking about Flashfire. It seemed every time he tried to even just speak to his mate he was always interrupted by something. 17:52, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" Rainclaw asked Lightningshadow. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 17:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lizzardfang looked at Lightningshadow "is something bothering you?" he asked.Shinestar17 (talk) 17:54, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, nothing really," replied Lightningshadow. "It's just Flashfi-I mean Flashstar has been so busy lately..." 17:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well, he is clan leader, and he has Thrushpaw to train now. I doubt he loves you any less" Rainclaw mewed to Lightningshadow. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 17:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sure Flashstar will take time off training his apprentice to come and see you" Lizzardfang meowed.Shinestar17 (talk) 18:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well, yeah, I hope so," he replied. 18:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "It'll be fine" Rainclaw assured him. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 18:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" Lizzardfang meowed.Shinestar17 (talk) 18:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit went walking by "''I wonder what Lightningshadow is doing" ''Flashstar thought to himself.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Tansykit darted up to Flashstar, tail waving in the air. She was closely followed by Fernkit, Pepperkit, and Sagekit. "We wanna be apprentices! We're almsot six moons old!" She squeaked. Willowrain poked her head out of the nursery, eyes glinting. 20:11, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Once y'all are 6 moons old i will be sure to make you apprentices but you need to be in the nursery right now" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded up to Flashstar. 20:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Tansykit pouted. "Phooey! Come on guys, let's go!" She scampered over to the medicine den to bother Chillcloud. 20:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Snowkit's like that too" Thrushpaw mewed to Flashstar. ------Rainclaw gulped down a mouse. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 20:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hi sweetie" Flashstar purred to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow just purred and licked Flashstar on the ear. 20:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "How have you been? sorry i haven't been talking, I've been so busy" Flashstar meowed to Lightninshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I've been fine," Lightningshadow purred. "And it's O.K, I'm just glad I'm able to talk to you now." 20:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm glad i can finally talk to you too" Flashstar purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and leaned his head on Flashstar's shoulder. 21:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar purred and licked his ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit threw up, not because she was sick it was because she couldnt stand love as a kit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "Its getting dark out" Flashstar meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit started to cry with her brothers."We want to be apprentences"They said at the same time. Flashstar looked at the kits "It's time to go to sleep, I'll be sure to make you apprentices in the morning when all are warriors and such are awake" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:22, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "fine"they said as they went into the nursery.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire watched the clan go into there den's "wanna go for a walk?" He asked Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit woke up and said "lets escape to the forest and follow them." "Sure"said redkit."No"said snowkit.But then oakkit and redkit escaped and followed flashstar. Flashfire waited for a reply from Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:30, August 22, 2013 (UTC) And then there was a thunder storm.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) (I think only Icy can make stuff like that heppen) Flashstar twined his tail with Lightningshadow's.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) All through the night the 3 kits slept.Until oakkit and redkit escaped to the forest. (No, anyone can change the weather, just y'all have unofficially appointed me as the weather goddess of this wiki XD) "Of course," purred Lightningshadow to Flashfire. 15:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) (But you are the weather goddess xD) Flashfire padded into the forest with Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. He didn't mind the rain at all, he was just happy to be with Flashstar. 17:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) And oakkit and redkit followed them.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow heard a twig snap in the distance, causing his ears to prick. 18:52, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit and redkit were like oops.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow scented something that he didn't recognise. It smelled of blood and grass, but something else that was very strange. Dozens of red eyes peered at him from the shadows of the trees. 19:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) oakkit and redkit where like uh oh."HELP US WE RE SCARED"they shouted Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:10, August 22, 2013 (UTC) A white filly padded out from the forest. Lightningshadow stepped back a little, though the young horse looked harmless. He had seen creatures like these once before in a twoleg farm. 19:19, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "a horse.we were scared of a horse"said redtail and then Oakkit slapped him and left him scar on his face forever.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay